war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Cards
War of Omens has three different types of card: "Normal" cards, Heroes, and Coins. The cards, Heroes, and Coins are divided among 4 rarities common, uncommon, scarce, rare and epic. All heroes and "normal" cards belong to one of the four factions, while coins can be used by any faction. See Game Mechanics for more information on how the game works. New cards can be gained by buying packs. Levels When opening a pack, you will eventually receive cards that you already have. Upon selecting a card that you already have, it will provide XP for that Faction, along with ingots for Crafting. Crafting is the only way to upgrade your cards. Each level of the card will lower the cost to buy it from the bank by 1, and will also allow you to use each level of a card as a separate card when building decks. Higher level cards also be visibly different: at level 2 the corners are marked with small marks on the corners, and at level 3 the mark becomes more elaborate and the name of text is in gold. Coins don't gain levels when picked multiple times, instead you can use multiples of that coin in your decks. Heroes also have levels, but gain experience in a different way. Every time you play a game with a hero, it will receive Experience equal to the earned in that game. Upon reaching level 4 with a Hero, a special Hero Card unique to that hero will be unlocked. Advancing the hero to level 8 and 28 will improve that card to level 2 and 3, respectively. History Prior to the "New Economy Update" on 15 February 2018, cards were leveled in the following manner: When opening a pack, you will eventually receive cards that you already have. Upon selecting a card that you already have, it will make progress towards the next level. Cards have 3 levels: The first pick makes the card available at level 1, 4 more picks improves it to level 2, and 20 more picks (for a total of 25) improves it to level 3. Picking a card that's fully improved will instead grant experience to all heroes of that faction according to the rarity of the card. Cards can also be improved by Crafting. Rarity Each card has a rarity, which determines how likely it is to be drawn from packs, as well as the cost of crafting that card. Higher rarity does not default to better cards, although many higher rarity cards are variations of lower cards, but more cost for higher output. Packs New cards are available through card packs purchased from the store. All packs apart from the Gem pack is bought with silver earned from playing the game. When purchasing a new pack, a rarity is randomly determined, and three cards of that rarity is presented. The player then chooses one of the cards to gain or upgrade, and the other two are destroyed. The chance of getting a given rarity depends on the quality of the pack. Oak Pack Oak packs cost 100 , and are always available for purchase. They can contain any rarity and thus all cards in the game are available from Oak packs. Silver Pack Silver packs cost 300 , and are unlocked for purchase after the player has paid for. They only contain Uncommon and better rarities. Gold Pack Gold packs cost 1000 , and are unlocked for purchase after the player has paid for at least $10 of content and has won 200 games. They only contain Scarce and better rarities. Gem Pack Gem packs cost 1 , and are always available for purchase. They only contain Rare and Epic cards. Factions Heroes There are currently 16 heroes available in the game, of which two are available from the start and the others can be found in packs. There are also 5 more exclusive heroes for Kickstarter backers, which are unavailable for anyone else. Tournament play offers exclusive heroes, which only work in tournaments. Vespitole A more in-depth list of Vespitole cards is available here. Daramek A more in-depth list of Daramek cards is available here. Metris A more in-depth list of Metris cards is available here. Endazu A more in-depth list of Endazu cards is available here. 'Coins' Each faction has their specific coin that function identically. Additionally, there are 13 more coins of Epic quality available from packs. For more on these, see here. 'Campaign Cards' There are some cards in the campaign that cannot be used in decks. * Cattle Stampede * Surprise See Also * Artwork Category:Guide